Penelope Gardiner
Penelope Gardiner, (born Athena Browning), was the main antagonist in Season 1 of Witches of East End. Personality Penelope was a sophisticated, beautiful, manipulative and rich socialite and she will never let anyone forget it. She also seems to be nice and motherly. She also has a dark side; she is cold, manipulative, cunning, ruthless, and evil like her father. Biography Early Life Penelope was born, in the early 1900's into a wealthy family, her father was Archibald Browning, a powerful warlock and cult leader. Penelope loved 1906 Ingrid like a mother. Her father was killed by Joanna Beauchamp and she was later spelled by Joanna to never remember East End. She was born with the name Athena Browning however she later changed her name and faked her death sometime in the 1960's. She has two sons Dash Gardiner and Killian Gardiner. She took Dash and Killian's powers when they were just children to become stronger in order to kill Joanna. Like her father she also wanted to go through the portal to Asgard. Dash revealed that the people in East End believed that Penelope committed suicide. 'Relationships' Family Archibald Browning Archibald was her father and she loved him very much. She witnessed his murder by Joanna Beauchamp as a child. His murder was the driving force behind her grudge against the Beauchamp's. Dash Gardiner Dash is her older son. Killian Gardiner Killian is her youngest son. 1906 Ingrid Beauchamp 1906 Ingrid was her father's fiance. She loved her very much and cared about her. Friends Vidar Romances Unnamed Husband: husband, father of her sons. Enemies Wendy Beauchamp Joanna Beauchamp Joanna killed her father in 1906 and since then she vowed revenge. She was the Shifter and framed her for murder. 'Season 1' Penelope Gardiner/Season 1 Powers Basic Powers *'Spell Casting' *'Immortality' *'Potion Making' *''Healing'' *'Telekinesis' Individual Powers *'Shapeshifting' *'Smoke Teleportation' *'Hydromancy' *'Telekinetic Wave Emission' *'Atmokinesis' *'Electrokinesis' Gallery Promotional Stills released to promote the character. Promo Penelope S1 03.png|Promotional Picture Penelope and Freya Having Dinner.png|Penelope with Freya Penelope and Freya.png|Penelope talking with Freya Penelope Red Eyes.png|Penelope after stealing Freya's powers Penelope and Killian.png Penelope As A Child.png|1906 Ingrid with young Athena NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0299.jpg|Penelope with Joanna NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0012.jpg|Promotional Picture NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0036.jpg WOEE 109 10222013 SB 0023.jpg WOEE 109 10222013 SB 0739.jpg|Penelope making a potion WOEE 109 10222013 SB 0746.jpg|Penelope making a potion WOEE 09302013 SB 0330.jpg|Penelope with Freya WOEE 09302013 SB 0479.jpg|Penelope stealing Freya's powers. Penelope's Death.gif|Joanna killing Penelope WOEE 109 10222013 SB 0023.jpg WOEE 09302013 SB 0088.jpg WOEE 09302013 SB 0272.jpg WOEE 09302013 SB 1018.jpg|Penelope casting a spell WOEE 09302013 SB 0152.jpg|Penelope with talking with Killian and Freya PenelopePotion.gif|Penelope making a potion WOEE 09302013 SB 1018.jpg WOEE 09302013 SB 0152.jpg NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0299.jpg Trivia *She was changed from a main character to a recurring character in the final draft. *Penelope die in june 26/27 of 2013 es:Penelope Gardiner Refrences Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Villains Category:Gardiner Family Category:Characters